Something Forseen Amongst The Stars
by NatalyaEnkou
Summary: A girl who's meant for something special...a brat prince who'd never thought he'd see her again. When these two worlds once again collide, how will Lestat come to terms with a new woman, or rather old, in his enternal life? LestatxOW
1. Prologue

There once was a girl named Caressa-Reine Elita Dracul (who went by the name Reine more often). She was a very beautiful girl with long black hair which was often styled in a nearly gothic way. She had, or should I say, does have strikingly light grey eyes which pop out against her pale skin and darkened hair. Growing up the way she did it was no surprise she took on a more Victorian gothic style, however she added her own modern twist to it. She also tended to follow newer forms of the gothic style, but preferred not to go to an extreme with it. One wouldn't be surprised if she could pull off any sort of fashion style, for she was thin enough to be a model, but curvaceous enough to turn heads often. She was, even then, known to a beauty among vampires.

It is a mere understatement to assume that Reine has lived an interesting life. For she has never lived a life of normalcy. Things that are considered abnormal to some are considered far too normal for her own liking. Reine was raised by Adrien Dracul, an elder among vampires. He was, and is the source very source of her family line. Much like Maharette, he too had a family previous to his dark change, and was born to it much earlier than Marius had. His family, at the time consisted of only his daughter, who looked very similar to Reine herself. This daughter grew up sheltered by her father in secret of being vampire, but to her knowledge, as a daughter of just another nobleman. Unfortunately, she met her end before her time; She had been struck by lightening at still a vibrant age, but not before she and her husband had had a child of their own. Adrien was very saddened by loss of his only daughter, but he continued to look after his family through the centuries. He felt it was his duty to protect those that he held dear to him.

Throughout the generations there were many girls in Adrien's family that resembled his first daughter. However, they seemed to be more beautiful each time they were re-incarnated, so to speak. There were approximately 4 girls in Reine's family line, before the incredibly beautiful baby Reine, herself, came to the world. However, when she were born, her mother knew Adrien personally, unlike the other generations, and he knew Reine had no acclaimed father to speak of. Her mother soon died the night she had given birth, and Adrien took it upon himself to raise Reine, naming her after his first and only beloved daughter. What he didn't know was that this little girl's soul was very special and was re-incarnated for a VERY special reason that would only unfold over time.

Before we begin our tale of mystery, romance, and obstacles meant to be overcome; we focus in on a time much before the birth of our heroine. Though it may not be familiar to you, it is the streets of France; carriages moving about and the rest of the world zooming about as if it could never sleep. A time much before tourists came flittering about as if to see the sites that have accumulated over the years. Among this crowd of bustling people stands two figures, nearly still as stone. The first figure, clad in deep reds of velvet with dark hair short upon his head; the second, a pale dirty blonde dressed in tan's and white's, whom looked more exhausted and hungered than the previous.

_Journal Entry:_

I was starved that night, for I had not fed much the evening before, troubled by this new life that was forced upon me. Marius had taken it upon himself to follow me into town as I found my meal for the night. I think he finds my outings interesting, as if he were watching a pet learn some new tricks, but I was not bothered by his presence. I rather enjoyed my dark father's company, I found him invigorating in many ways, and possibly as interesting as he found me. He stood out in the world, yet camouflaged in its entirety all at the same tame. He was an amazing character to watch, in any case. He always strikes me as a powerful force, and yet almost maternal in his teachings.

My eyes had scanned the crowd, making my decision on who I had wanted to make my meal from that night...There were so many choices of which I could choose from, and I had yet to make my decision. Had I wanted a villain, who had sinned so often that their blood was dark and almost tainted? Or perhaps a nobleman with rich blood, thick and pure? A strapping young male who's blood called for the promise of hard work that could pump freely through my veins as well...I couldn't make a clear decision of which stood out for my cravings this evening. Marius seemed to watch me, with my thoughts, with interest, yet not look at me at all; amused as always.

Suddenly, my eyes came across someone who made my non-beating heart almost pick up and rapidly patter...She was indescribably beautiful, and everything about her caught me off guard, which is not a normal attribute for a vampire. She was walking with what appeared to be her father, by the way he spoke with her and how she followed him promptly. She nodded quietly as he spoke, his words a mere blur to me even now, but she seemed to catch my stare as well, nearly completely forgetting her father in the process.

Through the ever moving crowd, our eyes seemed to lock as if they would never leave their position again, locking as if for all eternity. Those light grey eyes, which still haunt me and forever will haunt me until the day I ash, seemed to look into my darkened soul and I knew then I wanted her for my own...Not as my meal...but perhaps as an ever-lasting partner; someone to hold and make love to every night until the end of eternity. I longed to feel her skin against my own; to feel her eyes look upon me with adoration and longing all at once. Yes, it was something too highly hoped for, but it is my own right as a male to do so.

In nearly a blink of an eye she was gone from my sight, forever lost in the see of humans that not even my vampire sight could see through clearly. Even still, my eyes frantically searched the crowd for her long silky black hair and lightly pale skin. Even then I knew that I had lost something special, and it almost pained me to find that I had lost her. Marius, of course, knew of the momentary connection between her and I, and I could see him smirk in the corner of my eye, yet not move a muscle at the very same time; a trait I had come to love in myself as well as those I consider dear to me; which are far and few between mind you.

"Do you want to feed on her?" He called to me, leaning into me ever so slightly. "I could retrieve her, if you like." I could feel the blood of those I had fed on boil under my nearly translucent skin. My violet eyes immediately snapped to his face in a flash that even surprised me in its entirety. I didn't want to end her life like she was nothing. This girl, whoever she was, was far more precious than to become some meal of mine, or any vampires for that reason. Even though I had only shared a moment with her, I knew I wanted to protect her. "No." I said in a firm and cold tone, which made my dark father blink in surprise. I had never really made such a demanding presence towards him, until this point.

My word was law for that moment, and settled my quests for a woman of noble descent. I took her in a dark alley and her blood satisfying my thirst for the night, but not my being. I think I was somewhat...discouraged by the thought of that dark angel never graving my eyes with her presence, but it was of no matter anymore; what's done was done. We soon returned home after Marius found his meal; two drunken males who seemed to have a hidden interest in each other, but only when intoxicate. He immediately went to painting as I played my violin, our nightly routine after we have fed...And while I played one of my own compositions, my mind wandered to her...I wanted nothing more than to have her for my own...but I knew then, and now, that'd I never see her again.


	2. Routine MoEvening

(A/N: Disclaimer; I do not own any characters created by the imagination of Anne Rice. I only own those I have created from my own thoughts and imagination.

Secondly; I would like to thank SexySadie88 for the review and the confidence to put up this next chapter. Please bear with me as I further introduce my character.)

Deep violet eyes. For years now, all she seen were those deep violet eyes. So sensuous, so soul-capturing…She wished with all her being that she knew the face that belonged to them. She knew that the owner of those eyes could only be as entrancing as the two amethyst orbs themselves. It almost seems silly to base a fantasy of a man off of a dream that merely consisted of almost an entirely black scene where those piercing always haunted her from in it's wake. But oh how she wished she knew the origin of what she was imagining in her own subconscious. It seemed like her very being knew something of which she did not, and it was teasing and tempting her mind with something so passionate that she would probably never find in her life. And soon, as did every dream, she awoke from her frustration in that familiar bed to that familiar room.

Reine sat up in her canopy bed, attempting to blink away the slumber that had only moments before enraptured her being for rejuvenation. She glanced about, first seeing the deep crimson red drapes surrounding her bed. In such darkness one could hardly see the intricate designs of a darker styling possessing the threads of her canopy curtains, but after shifting in her bed and pulling on the even darker rope by her head, a low light made it's way in revealing it's dark beauty only slightly more. Still having to shake her slumber, she rose from her bed and stepped onto the dark wood floor sending a cool shiver down her spine. The room was covered in a dim light which only came from the rays of moonlight partially protruding through her closed drapes on her windows. As she always did, Reine opened the curtains, lazily engulfing her room with the light of the moon.

Reine frowned slightly, annoyed with her lethargy, for it had succumbed to sleep too much for her liking. She should have been up as the sun was setting and ready to move about by now, which made her scold herself even more for her excess sleep. Surely she was expected downstairs by now for breakfast, and her father would not be pleased. He was a very prompt man, and she did respect his wishes for her to be down for breakfast WHEN it was served, not after everyone had begun. It wasn't often these days that Reine and her father got to really bond with one another, so it thrust a pang of guilt upon her, which, in turn, made her rush to get ready for the evening.

After a few, rushed, morning rituals, Reine nearly ran to her closet to pull out something to wear. First, she had slipped on some undergarments, which was then followed by a peasant top of sorts. The material was soft and light for the spring air, and was a deep purple in color. It had the straps similar to that of a tank top, which were black mind you, but had belled sleeves which hung off of her shoulders. The blouse hung tight on her figure, and she soon slipped on a silky black corset, with black entailed stitching of flowers, which settled nicely over her bust; creating a nice silhouette of her figure. To complete her outfit, she slipped on a pair of leather pants, which were worked for optimal movement, and a pair of heeled leather boots to keep her feet warm in the cool air.

After applying a minimal amount of make-up (only a bit of eye liner and mascara this day), she headed towards her door in the direction of the stairs. To some it might have seemed strange to be having breakfast the moment the sun had set, but to the lives of those surrounded by vampires, it was entirely normal. Reine, herself was raised around the moonlight, and hated the garish sun anyhow, for it burned her skin easily. And, as is natural, she became easily costumed to sleeping during the day and moving about at night. She never minded the fact that her night time life was shorter lived and was cut even more short during the summer weather. Her father even had it arranged to where she could be taught at night, using her easily burning skin as an excuse for trained human teachers to come out to teach her. But, considering she was the only human living in her father's home, she had to be her father's daylight liaison, for when he had matters that needed to be attend in the light. But, Reine wasn't much bothered by it.

Reine silently stepped on the carpeted staircase, her hand delicately place on the railing in the case of her tripping. Her hands moved slyly with the intricately carved wood designs, which made the staircase all the more enriched and interesting. The entirety of the castle (for that's what it really was) was massive and a bit intimidating to those who were not used to the environment. But for Reine it was merely home, and in fact comforting. Even as she rushed among the many steps towards the bottom floor, she felt at ease, almost as if she were taking her time to drink down the warmth her home provided her.

It was no secret that the immensity of the castle was due to the many inhabitants of the castle. Yes, her father was the leader of his own clan, which was actually very relaxed and close in it's own sense. Castle Dracul was meant to be a safe haven for those vampires who were lost to themselves, and it helped them find their own belonging and place to call their own. Even the infamous Marius had even taken it upon himself to make a room called his own for when he needed a break from his eternal life. Many vampires came and went during their dark life, but her father and uncle (Thomas Vladmir Du-Monte) stayed consistent for the sake of maintaining a good environment, that is good for vampires.

After several moments of wandering even more halls, Reine came to two very large wooden doors. Their intensity only meaning that she had reached her destination. Very true to their size, the doors had an immense amount of weight to them as well, one that surely could not be moved by Reine herself. However, true to their nature, two vampires opened each door for her, revealing her to the vast dining table filled with vampire brethren. Reine looked past all the vampires to the very end of the room where her father sat, looking at her. She nodded in thanks to the doormen, knowing she was probably going to get an ear-full for being late. As she walked along the tables among tables of vampires, she gave small respectful nods to some, receiving some in return. Each vampire in the room glanced at her, if only for a moment, but each one knew she was not food to be taken.

Taking a seat on her father's right, she leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. "Good evening, father." She gave a smile to her uncle, who made a face at her in return. In retaliation, she made one back, before turning back to her father with an innocent smile. Vlad, her uncle, was always a childish man, who delved in keeping his innocent nature about him. This probably accounted for the reason that he and Reine got along so well. Adrien thought Vlad to be rather childish, and he even sometimes delved in telling him such as well. He could not see how someone who was nearly the age of Marius, who was intelligent in word and in the arts, could be so childish as that of a newly made fledging. Then again, it was Reine who told him about new coming trends and kept him updated on the 'life of today', so they were both to blame.

"You slept in." Adrien more stated then asked. This was a common occurrence with him, for he seemed to know a lot more than any of them would ever; it was just his way. He calmly took a drink from his glass, obviously filled with warm blood, as Reine looked down with a blush. "Yes, father, I'm sorry. My dreams have been more…intriguing lately. I suppose they got away with me last morning." She didn't want to go into detail about her dreams, especially not with well-hearing, prying ears all about the room. Vampires were horrible gossips, especially the vampiresses who lived amongst her. She valued her privacy and knew that they didn't need to know all aspects of her human life ( though they tried often to pry anyhow).

Her uncle, and best friend's, ears picked up on what she said; knowing her well enough to know something was almost wrong. He gave her a look of concern, only to receive a look which stated 'not right now'. Vlad debated on whether or not he should let it go, and after sending a few glances between Reine herself, and her father, he decided he would ask later when the setting was more private. And, as was habitual, the rest of breakfast went quietly, only a few vampires speaking amongst each other, softly, as to not bother the others while they fed for that evenings strength. Reine, being the only one eating real food, quietly chewed her food, only making faces at the teasing Vlad, who started the war, when her father wasn't looking (though he most likely knew they were doing so anyhow). During breakfast, the three of them spoke of casual things, when Vlad nearly spilled his drink in remembrance of telling her something.

Licking his lips, to clear off the blood he had spilled from them, thus making Reine laugh slightly, he set down his glass, preparing to speak. "Did I tell you that your father has decided to throw a masquerade?" Reine's eyes lit up in surprise, as she turned her gaze towards her unperturbed father, who gingerly sipped at his glass. Suddenly her thoughts turned to a certain Irish vampire. "Mina's coming soon then?" Adrien nodded once, lightly smiling and running a hand through her hair, in a fatherly way. Mina was a vampire seamstress, one that was the only one allowed to cater to Reine's dress-making needs. The reason for this being that she was the only one who could bring Reine's designs to life in the most wonderful way possible. Mina could see how it would look in real life and make it accordingly.

It also helped that Mina was one of the few vampiresses that Reine could trust with her life. The two got along famously, and could both work on a professional level as well as a personal level. Reine enjoyed her long talks with Mina, and knew that she would have to draw something wonderful for her friend to design for her. Mina loved seeing Reine's drawings and especially loved making dresses for her. Mina always said that Reine had the perfect modeling figure, and could make any dress look good on her frame. Of course Reine would merely blush and deny such factors, for she was the only one who did not see the compliments as true.

After thinking about her drawings, Reine turned to her right, seeing the dark-haired wonder that was Marius. "Marius, I have been working on this piece for a while, and I was wondering if you would mind checking my progress after breakfast?" Marius smirked, he fangs protruded accordingly, giving her a small nod. "Of course, Miss Dracul, it would be my pleasure. You do, afterall, inspire me, my dark angel, it is the least I can do." Marius too had become somewhat of an Uncle-figure to Reine while growing up, and was one of few vampires that Adrien could trust to protect his daughter if need be. Marius had even taught her how draw and play different instruments when she growing up, much to her fathers approval. Reine felt a strong connection with Marius, on an artistic level, and he was often inspired by her to do some amazing paintings, many of which adorned the walls of Reine's room. There was one across from her bed in fact, that Marius had painted when she was a mere child. He had said that he thought she would look the way she did in the painting when she grew up. She loved it, and never moved it. It wasn't until she was fully grown that she noticed that it did, in fact, look almost exactly like her.Once breakfast began to meet it's end, Marius gave Reine a nod, signaling that he was ready to check her progress. Reine smiled brightly, and turned to her father, giving him another small kiss on the cheek. She rose gracefully from her seat and walked around her father to give Vlad a hug, or rather a tight squeeze, before you walked over to Marius, whom held his arm out. Reine took his arm lightly, allowing him to lead her to the library where a baby grand piano rested in glory in the center of the room. It was a family heirloom, which was placed in her name and was her pride and joy. She often played upon it when she could not sleep, knowing that the vampires sleeping in their coffins were to far in slumber to be disturbed by it.She slipped her arm from Marius's and made her around the precious piece of history. Her feminine fingers lightly ran along the shiny black surface, as the moonlight reflected off the piano and in her eyes; making them sparkle in adoration. Marius smiled, silently, knowing that love for the arts and being glad he could install it in her heart. And it was soon after that she took a seat and began to play a soft song by Mozart. Her fingers gracing the room with a lovely ring of music that filled her heart with song and love. He watched her close her eyes and let the music carry her away, until a silence filled the room in it's wake. Almost hesitantly, Marius began to give her some constructive criticism, before heading out for his own nightly duties. It was Reine's turn as well, to start heading her the nightly activities that had to be fulfilled. After all, she had a life to live, and she wanted to live it to it's fullest.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Disclaimer; I do not own any characters created by the imagination of Anne Rice. I only own those I have created from my own thoughts and imagination._

_Secondly, I do not own Evenescence, or any of their songs.)_

_Reine drove down the various roads, watching the life of the night rush past her in a slight blur. Even after so many years of living in the darkness, it still amazed her how beautiful the night could be, even in the city. She had loved seeing the stars above her, and the city lights ahead; they created a very beautiful setting for a world secretly coated in vampires and human deaths. One would think, being human, Reine would despise the thought of her own kind being drained of their life source in order to be the life source of a vampire. But the truth of the matter was that she found her own "kind" to be rather ignorant of the things that went on around them. They were too concerned about their own lives that they didn't worry about the world around them. So in a sense, she felt that they deserved what came to them; harsh, yes, but being raised around vampires can do that to a person._

_It wasn't long before the sleek black car slowed before a parking lot that led to a very active club. Her car turned into the area, and instead of parking where the clubbers were, she pulled around to a gated area, reserved for personnel and VVIP's; very very important people. Reine counted for both, so clearly she was allowed to park where she pleased. Some wondered what made Reine so important in a club such as this, but to those who knew of it's secret, it was quite clear. The man who owned the club, wasn't a man at all; he was a vampire. Harlen was a man who knew how to run a business and saw the opportunity in a club. Certainly the money was a perk to his business, but that's not why he created such a place._

_Harlen's club attracted the slums of the city; drunks, sluts, whores, perverts, the like…And while that might have been bad for most clubs, it was good for his in the fact that vampires could find easy prey. All of his employees were vampires as well, from the bartenders, to the waitresses, the bouncers, the valet, the cleaning crew…all except for Reine. However, Reine was more of an entertainer than an actual worker, and refused to be paid for what she loved doing. Even though Harlen offered time and time again, in respect of what her father had down for the vampire community over the years, she respectfully declined, and only asked that she receive free drinks and they would be considered even. Thus, the two became good friends, and he allowed her to perform whenever she wished._

_Reine slower got out of the car, sliding a black bag out with her, before locking the door and closing it lightly. She smiled to the bouncer at the gate, and made her way around towards the front where a multitude of humans and vampires alike waited to gain entry. However, instead of taking a place in line, like most people would, she proudly walked passed all of them towards the bouncer at the front. She thought it was funny that the bouncer looked very stereotypical for being a bouncer, but not for being a vampire, but at any rate, he was a nice man. And as Reine walked up to him, she could hear a variety of groans at the fact that they have to wait in line, while she got to skip ahead to the front. The bouncer shook his head, "You do know you can enter through the back right?"_

_Reine smiled at him with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Where's the fun in that?" He laughed at her for a moment, before lifting the rope and letting her into the club, thus causing more groans and curse words to fly from the line of people. She merely smirked at them, and made her way inside, where the music seemed to pulse through the very ground she walked on. She glanced around, easily pinpointing who was vampire, and who was not, and carefully maneuvering her way through the tightly packed crowd of moving bodies. _

_Reine could see the stares of vampires, longing to sink their teeth into her skin (but knowing they never could) as she walked by, and she tried to keep her distance from them as much as possible. What didn't help her situation where the stares of hungry men in her direction as well. She could never see why any male would want to waste their time on a troublesome girl such as herself, but she had come to realize that most men were out to fulfill their carnal desires, and had to be avoided as much as possible. It was no secret that Reine knew how to protect herself, but she would rather not experience attempted rape while she was out living her life. In retrospect she was glad there were vampires about in the room. She knew a good hand full of them, and she knew they would come to the rescue if things took a turn for the worst._

_Just as her thoughts stopped, a male put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking further. She turned to him and ripped herself from his grasp. He didn't seem fazed by it as he smiled optimistically. Reine was really not in the mood, but apparently he couldn't tell that feature on her face, for his eyes were scanning the frame of her body. "Damn, baby…How would you like to spend your night with me?" Reine's face contorted in disgust as she took a step back, holding her bag behind her so he could not grab it to keep her near him. "Why don't you try to find an easy drunk girl…I'm not available to assholes like you." Being an egotistical male, he didn't like her answer, and he tried to grab at her again. Reine quickly grabbed his wrist and twirled about his form, and before he could even comprehend what was happening, Reine ug her knee into the small of his back. Immediately the male fell to the floor, and Reine twisted his wrist to the point before breaking it. A howl of pain was barely noticed as Reine twisted his wrist ever so slightly._

_Leaning in ever so slightly, she spoke to him in a demanding manner. "Alright, listen to me you sick fuck. No, means no, and if I ever catch you even looking at me, I will rip your eyeballs from your face and shove them down your throat. GOT IT?" The man whimpered a yes beneath her, before she gave him a harsh twist before letting him go. She didn't even have time to adjust her blouse before the male scampered out of the club, pushing anyone and everyone out of his way. Feeling very proud of her impression on him, Reine picked up her bag, which had fallen to the ground in her moment of anger, and continued on her way to the back of the club._

_The halls were painted a deep red, and there was only a minimal amount of light that shined along it. There were several doors leading to VIP rooms, which was basically code for "feeding rooms", but the room she was looking for was for performers. It seemed to take forever for her to reach the room of her destination, but that was only because of the multiple turns she had to take to get there. She hated having to travel so far back, but it was closest to the stage this way, and that she was grateful for._

_She opened the door lightly, closing and locking it behind her. She then placed her bag on the vanity-type counter and opened it to reveal her "costume" for the night. Using her feet to get her boots off, Reine began to pull out bits and pieces of what she would be wearing, one at a time. She unlaced the corset from her bodice, and slowly she took off her peasant top, before pulling on a top that showed a great deal of her midriff. The top was leather as well, with half inch straps that went over her shoulders. After adding on some gothic styled jewelry, she began to apply some make-up. Reine used dark grey eye shadow to make her eyes pop, before applying some highlights to it, and some dark red lipstick upon her pouty lips. Finally, Reine slipped on another pair of boots that reached up to her knees. The boots had a multitude of straps and buckles, and had wedged heels._

_Reine inspected herself in the mirror, and after a moment of seeing if she should add anything more to her ensemble of Goth, she put her clothes in a safe place, and made her way towards the stage. She would, of course, wait until they were ready for her to perform, which she was sure wouldn't take long at all. Despite being the daughter of a very powerful vampire, she was actually liked as a performer. The DJ seemed to enjoy her numbers and even had a number of instrumental tracks for when she took the stage and hypnotized the crowd with her dark and entrancing voice._

_She bobbed hr head to the music, as she glanced around the club, and at the dancers on the floor in front of the stage. She turned her gaze to the DJ, who happened to notice her presence there. He nodded in her direction, and she mouthed something to him, in which he responded with another nod. Once the song died down, he began to speak. "Fellow Damned, and Not so damned, we have a special event tonight. Be ready for something dark and seductive, and try to keep your carnal pleasures to yourself." He smirked as the lights died out suddenly, and the music started dark and slow._

_With a microphone in hand (one which was put in her hands in the dark, she began to sing._

"_Long lost words whisper slowly to meStill can't find what keeps me here…"_

_A red spot light came upon Reine, casting a dark shadow about her person, as she made her way towards the stage._

"_When all this time I've been so hollow insideI know you're still there.."_

_She climbed the stairs of the stage and walked to the center of the stage, briskly, er head pointed downward. Suddenly, the lights shoot up, and Reine began to dance._

"_Watching me, wanting meI can feel you pull me down.."_

_Reine's hand rolled in a fluid motion, moving down to her hips, which moved in time with the music._

"_Fearing you, loving youI won't let you pull me down…"_

_Reine dropped to the ground, her right leg kicking out, and her hand holding her weight in front, giving her the appearance of a spider, her eyes glancing darkly out at the crowd, which were dancing wildly to her song."Hunting you, I can smell you - aliveYour heart pounding in my head.."_

_Slowly, Reine lifted herself from the ground, moving her body in a suggestive way, but in such a way that it left the audience to their imagination."Watching me, wanting meI can feel you pull me downSaving me, raping me, watching me…"_

_Reine danced faster and faster, her movement becoming move urgent and showing the climax of the song. She twirled, her hand above her head and running through her hair. She continued to dance through the guitar solo, drawing the audience's attention close to her, before she burst back in, the audience joining in the background singing."I won't let you pull me doowwwn."_

_Reine's hand shot up in the air, her eyes stone cold in the view of the audience, the lights cut out, giving her enough time to flee from the stage, before the lights came back on, followed by an applaud. She smiled, and made her way towards the bar, ready to hydrate herself with some nice alcohol. She sat down on one of the stools, and the vampiric bartender handed her a glass of UV grape vodka. She nodded in thanks, taking a sip of the drink before her._

_Even though she knew everyone was watching her, considering she was made the center of attention with her performance, what she didn't realize that specific pair of eyes were watching her intently from afar, trying to pinpoint where he recognized her from. It would help this figure more if he had seen her with less make-up, but it was in his experience that such things hindered the way people really looked. None of it mattered to him though, humans were humans either way. No one was significant, even if they thought they were. But, he still couldn't help but wonder why a human girl was performing in a vampire run club. Being the curious vampire he was, he had to investigate._

_The room was still fairly dark, considering it was the theme of clubs such as this, but he easily made his way over to the bar, where the dark beauty sat with something…grape smelling in her grasp. He sat down, quietly, turning towards her slightly. "You are a marvelous singer…who is your teacher?" He figured that was a normal enough way to start a conversation. He didn't really know if she knew of vampires, or not, but it was better not to risk it just yet._

_Reine turned in her seat towards the individual who decided to start conversation with her. By the way he spoke, he was not human. Reine had come to learn that vampires had a more seductive and charming tone. A tone that made someone want to fall to pieces on the spot and melt forever more. Yet, it was infested with dark promises never kept, and death hidden in every vowel. None the less, she smiled at him, not seeing his features s well as she would have liked. "Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't know him…He's quite the ancient." That notion alone told the vampire next to her that she was not dumb enough to fall for any of his tricks. Not like he could bite her neck anyhow._

_The vampire was really interested in what she had to say now. An ancient teaching a young girl the way of the arts? Who was this girl? Who was she connected with? What made her so damn special? "Ancient? Please, indulge me." He leaned in a little more, trying to keep the persona of a seducer up front to hide his true interest. Reine wasn't falling for it. She chuckled slightly and took another sip of her drink. "His name is…Marius." The vampire next to her leaned back a bit, his hand going to his chin. "Interesting…" Reine turned towards him more fully. "Oh, so you know him?" The vampire chuckled at her and leaned in close to her ear, and out of her line of vision. "He made me." _


End file.
